Full Circle
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Bulma knew that once the Prince of all Saiyans arrived on earth, for her, things would never be the same. And Vegeta knew once he met the 'wailing blue-haired harpy' his world would change forever. But are they ready for what fate has in store for them? Set in 'the 3 years' BxV
1. Distant

**Full Circle**

Study Vegeta and Bulma through the most enigmatic phase of their relationship; the 3 years

* * *

The sound of slightly off tune humming awoke the unconscious Saiyan. His whole body was wracked with a multitudes of pains. Stinging, aches, scrapes... his body was a tattered mess. He barely held the strength to open his dark eyes. When he did, however, they landed on a bright mane of aqua marine ringlets. Rosy cheeks. Pale pink lips. The young woman was gingerly dipping a rag in what appeared to be water and humming a soft tune. Familiar.

Vegeta's mind struggled to remember the girl's name was his glare burned into her. Bulma._ 'What is she doing here...' _Bulma caught on to the bewildered stare and her face lit up. "You're awake! I was beginning to get worried." Vegeta wasn't sure how to react to the consideration. His face pinched into a scowl as Bulma continued. "You were in a really big accident, you have to be more careful you know. I don't think the point of training is to hurt yourself as much as possible." Bulma's airy talk failed to resonate with Vegeta, who's dark, wide eyes bored into her. Bulma shifted uncomfortably. "Come on Vegeta, say something." She struggled to hide the pleading in her voice. Vegeta's onyx eyes narrowed slightly at that last sentence before he croaked out his own words. "Shut up."

Bulma's face fell as she wrung the rag tightly. "Charming. You know, you should be thankful someone was concerned about you. There's a very small handful of people who even know you exist right now." Vegeta scoffed, which then turned into a dry cough. "Unless consideration is the key to becoming Super Saiyan, I really couldn't care less." He turned his head slightly away from her, eyeing a sterile wall. Bulma felt her cheeks flush and turn red. It was embarrassing to constantly reach out to Vegeta to be so crudely denied._ 'The poor guy's never been shown kindness... Or consideration... Or friendship. He's never had it.'_ Bulma let a sigh whistle out of her nostrils. She was done trying to fool herself, something unknown to her about Vegeta was alluring. It pulled her closer to him like a magnet and it was getting harder to deny.

Bulma began to reach out to the grumpy Saiyan but rethought the motion, standing with a slight sigh. "You're welcome." she mumbled, tossing the damp rag on one of his legs. Vegeta watched on in disapproval, his lip curling absent mindedly._ 'Never thanked you...' _Despite the display he was putting on he indeed felt a very strange feeling circulating in his chest. It ached a little, but it was almost comforting. Despite his sour disposition Bulma generally seemed to care what happened to him. He fiddled absent mindedly with part of his bandages before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Goku shoveled the heaps of food into his mouth with glee. "I can never complain about Chi Chi's cooking!" he cried out, eyeing his large chicken leg before tearing into it once more. Krillin nodded in agreement, salivating at the glorious meal. "Bulma and Chi Chi can sure throw down meals! Have some, Piccolo!" A refined grunt was the Namekian's only acknowledgement before returning to meditation. Krillin pouted for a moment before taking another bite of food.

It was a glorious day and Bulma had invited friends to Capsule Corp. for a sunny lunch. Chi Chi was finishing up the last of the cooking but Bulma was nowhere to be found. Yamcha prodded at his food, eyeing he scene for his blue haired girlfriend. "Eat up Yamcha, it's great. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind!" Yamcha's eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed her entering a section of her home. "It's Bulma, isn't it! That's why you're waiting, right?" Puar's shrill voice inquired. Yamcha grimaced in response. "Ever since _Vegeta-_" Yamcha's voice took a sharp edge. "Destroyed the Gravity Chamber she's been flitting around like a bird trying to fix it and tending his wounds." Yamcha stood to excuse himself, glaring at the infirmary. "She should be out here enjoying herself, not tending to Mr. Miserable's every need." Krillin and Goku exchanged careful glances. "Oh, C'mon. Bulma's always gotta be a busy body, besides she's always been a mother hen to all of us. I guess Vegeta is just included." Yamcha snorted. "Have you ever felt like you were just watching yourself lose something?" "N-No..." Goku's confused reply came. Without another word Yamcha started off towards the building.

"I never knew he didn't like Vegeta..." Krillin whispered lowly to his best friend. "It's kind of hard to like Vegeta most of the time."

Yamcha opened the door to Bulma readjusting the damp rag on Vegeta's forhead like earlier, humming the same tune. "Bulma!" Yamcha called, breaking her from her current trance. "Oh, Yamcha! What are you doing here? Do you guys need something?" "Yeah.. You, you haven't had anything to eat with us yet." Yamcha eyed the Saiyan who's mouth appeared to be twitching. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, Vegeta's injuries were so bad I just want to make him atleast as comfortable as I could. You know he's gotta be in a lot of pain." At that Vegeta snorted. "Shut up, will you? And why the hell is Scar Face in here?" Bulma faced Vegeta with surprise, her cheeks blushing slightly. '_Was this bastard listening...' _"Gee, he sounds great. Leave him alone and come have some lunch!" Bulma could read in Yamcha's body language and over all demeanor he was in no way fond of Vegeta. She eyed the proud alien who seem indifferent to the situation. "That idiot is right for once. Yes, go. Leave me some peace without your stupid humming."

Vegeta let out a throaty growl as Bulma whipped him with the rag and stood haughtily. He stared venom at her but didn't move. "You're right Yamcha, let's eat." A triumphant grin crossed the Z Fighter's face as he left with his girlfriend in tow. Vegeta glared at the door after the exit and then turned to face the wall with a grunt.

Bulma joined the table with her helping and cheerfully picked at it, her mind whirling. She was eating a good meal with good friends but something felt off, she couldn't help but think of Vegeta. Vegeta. No matter what. She leaned her head on her hand and glared towards the infirmary and remembering how she felt when she thought he might die in the explosion. Watching his muscles tense and his face contort in pain as she tried to dress his wounds. Watching him sleep for days straight. Something inside of Bulma wanted him to be alright, for whatever reason. Bulma. _'Bulma'_ "Bulma? Earth to Bulma?" She turned to face Krillin's confused face. Come to think of it, as she day dreamed everyone's attention became focus on her. Her cheeks flushed red as she faced the table. "Ah, gomen Krillin-san." Bulma cheerfully. The table of men raised an eyebrow to Bulma's absent mindedness but went on with the food.

Once the lunch was finished Bulma began sending all her guests off. Her hair was beginning to lose it's perky curl, falling into a loose wave pattern that was falling to her shoulders. It had been a long few days between tending the Gravity Room, tending Vegeta, and orchestrating the lunch. Yamcha frowned into his girlfriend's face as he cupped her head with large hands. "You're tired, B. Don't forget to rest, ya know?" Bulma smiled softly at her considerate boyfriend. "I know, I will I promise. I'll see you guys soon!" She leaned on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Yamcha's lips. It wasn't overflowing with passion or excitement, but it definitely felt safe. He gave a wounded smile and exited with the rest of the guests, his face lost in thought.

Bulma sighed once alone, racking her hands through her wavy blue mane. What was she to do with Vegeta? She truthfully hadn't stopped thinking about him the entire lunch. Something about his plight resonated and moved her. Scratching her arm awkwardly she approached the infirmary again where Vegeta lay, wincing slightly as though in pain. "Poor guy..." she barely whispered as she took seat at his bed side again. She adjusted the rag on his forehead and stared at his now peaceful face. "I'll stay here a little while... Maybe he actually likes company and doesn't know it yet." She snorted at her own notion, soon leaning her tired head on her arms and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A.N: Ah, the infamous 'Bulma sleeps by Vegeta' scene~


	2. Love Lost

Is Yamcha onto Bulma's feelings before even she is?

* * *

Vegeta began to stir after a while, his eyes focusing and landing on a sea of blue. He frowned, glaring at the dozing girl at his bedside. There was the slightest bit of drool leaking out of her mouth and her fluffy curls had depleted into a more conservative, wavy mane. Before Vegeta curbed his thoughts he noticed that she actually looked good with normal looking hair. As though reaching toward a flame he gently grazed a lock of her hair, snorting with disdain once he came to his senses. "Fool." He growled hoarsely. Though his body was still in a considerable amount of pain he finally felt well enough to leave the bed. Smirking in Bulma's direction he slyly slipped out of the sterile infirmary.

Sometime later Bulma woke with a jerk, rubbing her eyes in confusion as she looked out the room. Her neck hurt from sleeping in an awkward way and she could tell by the dim light it was dark outside. "How long was I asleep in here..." She mumbled to nobody in particular. She let out a shrill squeal upon realizing Vegeta was nowhere to be found. She stood up so quickly the chair screeched against the floor. "Vegeta..." she growled out, stomping out of the infirmary.

A quick canvas of the area deduced that he was somewhere outside and likely training. She shook her head in disbelief, amazed even he could be so stubborn. She froze as she heard the kitchen door slam and heavy footsteps enter the house. _'I hope Vegeta is ready because I am really going to tear him a new one._' She glared towards the kitchen as the sweaty Saiyan appeared, shirtless as he gulped down a gallon of water. He sneered in her direction, enjoying her obvious disdain. "Vegeta!" She snapped, her arms straightened at her sides. Vegeta chuckled. "I enjoyed escaping your presence. Go back to sleep." Bulma ignored the comment and wagged a finger in his direction as she stalked toward him. "You're still injured! Just what are you doing trying to train, I told you that you needed to rest!" Vegeta eyed the angry woman with amusement.

As she neared him he grabbed onto the neck of her dress with ease and pulled her close. Bulma squeaked, staring into the dark cold eyes of the Saiyan prince. "You were at my bedside when I woke up. Why is it that? You always attempt to dress my wounds and make me comfortable even though my superior Saiyan genes will heal quickly." "..." He was answered with silence, shock and fear splayed on the blue haired woman's face. Without a second thought Vegeta crushed the woman's face to his own, swallowing her lips in a swollen kiss. Her eyes wide for a moment Bulma just existed, neither fighting nor complying with the kiss. Her mind raced to make sense of it, was Vegeta really kissing her? After a moment her arms weakly swatted against Vegeta's form as she pried away from him. He let go and she tumbled backward, sprawling onto the floor.

It wasn't so much that she hadn't liked it. If she had truly felt selfish she may have indulged the Saiyan in his feverish kiss. But she was with Yamcha. She was Yamcha's girlfriend. She couldn't. She could not kiss anyone else, least of all the Saiyan prince who lived in her house. She glared up at him, her mouth slack with awe. She scrambled to her feet, smoothing out the burnt-orange dress she usually wore. "You-You.." "I what?" "You can't DO that, Vegeta!" Her voice was like a mother scolding their child for something they knew not to do. "You-You can't KISS someone who's with somebody else! It doesn't work that way!" It was evident Bulma wasn't angry so much as she was bewildered. It all seemed like a game to Vegeta, still clad in tattered bandages, cuts and scrapes exposed.

"When will you learn I do as I please?" Fear flashed in Bulma's eyes at that statement and Vegeta's face sobered up. "It's too easy to rile you humans up over things that don't matter. Consider that a thank you, Onna. It's probably the only one you'll ever get." Bulma watched the Saiyan turn on his heel as exited the room. He stopped for a moment, casting a blank look in her direction. "Your hair looks better when it's not styled. When it's just straight." Bulma's eyes widened as the stout man disappeared into his room. Had Vegeta just complimented her? _Had Vegeta just kissed her? _Bulma slumped down to the floor, the back of her hand pressed to her tingling lips.

* * *

Goku eyed his friend as she picked at a blade of grass. Something was up with her and he could tell by her change of hair style. Her turquoise afro was gone, replaced by pin straight locks past her shoulders. A fringe of bangs dipped beneath her eyes as she avoided his gaze. A change in Bulma's hair signified a change in Bulma, but what did it mean? "Bulma..." Goke started knowingly. Her picking grew more frantic as she gave her friend a sheepish smile. "I guess I just need to say it..." Goku smiled at this, bracing himself for potentially bad news. "Uh.. Well.. Goku-Vegetakissedme!" She blurted the confession out, her face burning under her friend's incredulous stare. "He WHAT?" Goku's hand shot to the back of his head in discomfort.

"Gee Bulma, did you kiss him back?" Goku's innocent inquiry made Bulma's mouth fly open. "Kiss him b- GOKU." He winced as she wailed back at him. "Okay, okay. Had to ask..." Bulma gave a hard sigh. "You know I'm with Yamcha. Besides, I'd barely even call us friends. I just... Don't know what to do. Yamcha and I argue enough over Vegeta." Goku's face became serious now as he eyed the other Saiyan training in the air a ways off. "I see. Well ya gotta tell Yamcha. Honesty is the most important thing two people can share. I think he'll be upset... Just not necessarily at you." Bulma grimaced. "Is it wrong I don't just kick him out? Yamcha insinuates that that would be the 'good girlfriend' thing to do... But he just doesn't have anyone else." Goku nodded after a moment. "I think we both see it, the tiny, ailing ember of good that's left in Vegeta that needs to be stoked. It's in there, deep down." He faced Bulma with a smile. "You just have to be honest and everything will be okay with you two." Bulma felt comforted by Goku's unknowing wisdom.

The two turned as a familiar ki signature was approaching, Yamcha no doubt. Goku cast Bulma a worried glance and he turned to exit. "Just be honest, it'll be okay." Bulma swallowed as Goku greeted Yamcha and left with haste. Yamcha beamed at the sight of his girlfriend with a new hairstyle. She always looked good to him regardless of what she wore or how she did her hair. She smiled at her boyfriend who just frowned, reading her unrest easily. "What is it Bulma." He asked his voice level but his hands shaking. She grabbed them quickly, smiling. "Nothing! I mean... it's something but everything's alright!" Her demeanor was an even bigger cause for alarm as her eyed her seriously. "Bulma..." "I'm just gonna be honest. Because I love you and we've known each other too long to not be honest, right! SO here goes... Vegeta kissed me! And I told him he couldn't do that and we'r-" Bulma's explanation trailed off as Yamcha walked around her and took to the sky. "Yamcha- NO!"

Vegeta snarled as he felt the much weaker ki signature approach him but he didn't turn to receive them. Without warning Yamcha launched his fist back and socked Vegeta as hard as he could in the face. It was harder than he initially expected but it wasn't necessarily strong, at least to him. Vegeta was bearing his teeth now, his own fist trembling at the fact such a weak fighter had the _insolence_ to assault him. "Vegeta if you hurt him I'll never build another thing for you AGAIN." Vegeta didn't take his dark eyes off of Yamcha, they glistened with malice. "I can tell by the way she walks you are not man enough to satisfy her." Yamcha glared at Vegeta in confusion. "Wha-" "Thank her." Vegeta flung an arm toward Bulma without looking at her. "The only reason I haven't smeared you along the ground like paste is because I could not deal with the witches constant whining, _now go_." Vegeta hissed, his eyes dangerous little slits. "Yamcha-" Bulma called for him, her voice shaking.

Yamcha dropped to the ground his face set and serious as he grabbed onto Bulma's arm and led her inside away from the Saiyan. "I'm SO tired of him disrespecting me- Disrespecting YOU."Bulma shrank at Yamcha's words, she wasn't used to seeing him so angry. He was trembling and pacing back and forth. "Bulma I know you want to try and find the good in a guy like that but there isn't any! He's rotten, cruel, selfish, mean, a murder-" "Stop." Bulma held up a hand and let out a tired sigh. "Let's not worry about it anymore, okay! Let's worry about us. Tonight. A date. Let's go on a fucking date Yamcha and just take our minds off of everything." She put on a large smile to try and hide how tired she was. Yamcha frowned. "I guess it would be good for us... Let's do it. Tonight, I'll pull some strings tonight." Yamcha placed a hesitant kiss on Bulma and turned to exit. Bulma sighed, tension flowing out of her body. The past few days had been a tiring mess. As she began to decide what she would wear to dinner she heard a figure approach, a scowling Vegeta with arms crossed.

He smirked at Bulma's dark glare and prepared to prod her into an argument. "Keep your weakling on a leash or I swear I'll-" "You'll _what_!" Bulma let out in a severe hiss. Vegeta frowned. The argument didn't seemed to be taking it's regular course into a battle of wits. He had never actually seen Bulma so angry. "It's all just a game to you, right!? It's fun to mess things up for everyone around you!? Isn't IT?!" Vegeta simply stared as the girl continued scolding him. "You stay away from me, Vegeta." Vegeta almost commended her for holding such a dangerous note in her voice. He watched as she stomped off into her room. Again he began feeling it. Another strange emotion. Regret? _'Why should I regret anything besides being shackled up in the same vicinity as that wailing harpy?'_ He stormed outside, determined to take his mind as far from Bulma as he could.

* * *

"So we have loaded bases and Tojo hit's a grand slam, and in the 9th inning we- Bulma?" Yamcha eyed his girlfriend carefully. In their years together he had come to know her well, maybe better than she even knew herself. And he just knew she wasn't listening. He watched her swirling her straw around in a tall glass, her eyes focused on something else. She was so damn pretty! She had curled her turquoise hair into blue ringlets and worn her old but seemingly new navy, turtle neck mini dress. She looked as good as she did when she wore it to the tournament all those years ago. Yamcha sighed, his internal conflicts beginning to surface.

_'I care for him. Cook for him. Give him a house to stay in, equipment to train with... Why can't he just like me? Even a little? Why does it bother me so much? Why do I need his approval...'_ "Bulma?" "Ah, gomen. What were you saying?" Yamcha grimaced. "...Nothing. I take it you're done with dinner? You have taken a bite for a while... You're just kind of... Playing with it." Bulma's face grew hot as she quickly shoveled a piece of steak in her mouth. "Ah, no it's great! Honest." Yamcha winced. "What do you say we head on back to your place?" Bulma just nodded as she gathered her things.

The road back to her home in silence. Bulma simply didn't have anything to say. She was physically and emotionally drained. Yamcha however seemed to be much deeper in thought, agonizing over a choice he needed to make. Bulma turned with a tired smile as she neared her doorway. "I appreciated dinner, Yamcha. I appreciate you." Yamcha attempted to smile as he pulled Bulma close to him in a passionate kiss. He pulled away from her and stared into her face, searching. Bulma giggled a little. "Gee, Yamcha what was that for!" He was silent for a moment. "I had to, I had to know."

He smiled sadly as he brought the back of her hand to his lips."I love you, Bulma Briefs. I'm in love with you and that's why- Why we have to break up!" He finished the statement with a firm voice as he felt Bulma's awe struck stare. "Wha- Kami Yamcha! What are you talking about!" "I've been feeling it, especially as of late, Bulma. I don't think you're in love with me anymore..." "That's not true!" She was frowning now, her heartbeat thudding. She grabbed Yamcha's hand and peered into his face. "Is this about Vegeta?" _'Yes.'_ "No." He said carefully. "I know what it's like to have Bulma Brief's be in love with me, Bulma. And that's not what this is anymore." Bulma stared, wide-eyed. She struggled to think of rebuttals to these statements but for some unknown reason, she couldn't. Certainly he wasn't right. She was in love with Yamcha, wasn't she? Wasn't she? Love or not after having a relationship for so many years she wasn't ready to be alone. Her eyes growing misty she launched herself at the broad man, sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorry I've been a bad girlfriend- But don't quit on me now!"

Yamcha placed a large hand on the back of her head and caressed it gently. "I know you love me. We have a very special bond and I know we always will, but you're not IN love with me Bulma. That's why we have to find out what's really right." It hurt for Yamcha to let go of the woman he had always believed would be the one. He would kill and be killed for her and certainly wanted to be with her. "I understand." Bulma replied after an agonizing moment. Yamcha placed large hands on Bulma's delicate shoulders. "The last thing I can stand to do is hurt you, Bulma. You know-" He sucked in a large breath and continued on. "I love you and I want you to be happy. I can't make you completely happy." Bulma gave a wounded smile, tears flicking out of her eyes as she nodded.

Yamcha sighed and pulled his close friend and lover close to him, inhaling the scent of her hair. Sweet pea, like always. "I promise this is for the better, ok?" He felt her face nod against his chest. "I'm gonna go, if you need me you can always call." "Ok Yamcha, it's okay. Just go." Yamcha gave Bulma a reassuring squeeze. It hurt to watch her hurt, but he knew she'd be just fine. And better off without him. Bulma shut the door behind him and just watched it for a moment in disbelief. In hindsight she should've seen it coming but she was blindsided now, and terribly lonely

* * *

A.N: See, Bulma and Yamcha can break up without the abuse and cheating! ^-^ Working on the next chapter.


	3. The Arrangement

Are Bulma and Yamcha really done?

* * *

Bulma walked through her door feeling numb. She was alone. Her boyfriend of countless years had just told _her_ she no longer loved him. Had she really been that careless of a girlfriend? She surely hadn't meant to. She knew whatever afflicted her ability to interact with Yamcha as she had was related to Vegeta. She didn't like him, did she? She couldn't. She was just about fed up with him. He was the new scapegoat and outlet for her frustration and loneliness. She was alone because of _him_.

He moved from the shadows flicking a light switch on in a fluid motion. He glared at her, the same smirk on his face as other times. He just stared while she wiped her face for a moment and waited for acknowledgement. When he decided he had waited long enough he spoke. "Your Gravity Room isn't performing right again. I suggest you fix it and _when_ you fix it-" his eyes narrowed. "I suggest you fix it _right_." Bulma didn't respond for a moment, she just sniffled. Then with surprising reflexes she grabbed onto a yellow candle in a glass casing and hurled at Vegeta as hard as she could. He didn't move a muscle and it barely grazed his hair. He stared at her in surprise and disbelief. "Have you lost your fuck-" This time a plate was hurdling toward him. With his Saiyan reflexes he caught it with ease and tossed it on the table. "Bulma!" he snapped sharply as he approached her.

Bulma now reached for a heavy, nearby book. "It's all your _FAULT_!" She threw the book and it smacked his chest with a 'thud' as he closed the space between them. She brought her palm up high and slammed into to his chest. She raised her other hand and threw an unforgiving punch to his face. Vegeta stared, confused and bewildered by the tiny woman's tantrum. He grabbed her tiny, flailing arms with ease and peered into her face. "Stop this." he breathed, eyeing her indignantly. Bulma frowned, tears welling in her eyes again from pent up frustration. "Are you happy, now Vegeta!? Does seeing me upset please you?" Vegeta remained silent but the answer was no. He liked teasing her. He liked riling her up. He liked seeing what she would do next. But this raw and heartbroken display of emotion was not what he liked seeing.

Bulma hung her head as her shoulders shook with sobs. She stopped struggling against Vegeta's hold on her wrists. "Yamcha and I are done. It's because of _you_. In my good gestures I picked you over him every time, and for what!" Vegeta sneered now, pulling her arms up so she faced him. "This isn't any fault of mine and you know it. The weakling bowed down because he can't handle you, woman." Bulma glared, lunging at him despite his grasp. "Bowed down? To who,_ YOU_?" There was a defiance in her voice that sent shivers down Vegeta's spine. He let go of Bulma, looking into fiery eyes as he finally grabbed the back of her head and pushed her lips to his.

Bulma didn't deny the kiss this time. All of her frustration poured into a desperate and ravaging kiss, teeming with want. With ease Vegeta hoisted Bulma's lithe body onto the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist. He hiked the soft, blue dress up her thighs and felt silken legs which made his stomach drop. He kissed and bit along her neck as she gasped for more. "Can you keep up, ningen?" he crooned as he felt claws in his back. "The question is,_ can you_?" It was a challenge with her he was more than willing to take. Within in seconds he had flown into her bedroom, his strong hands removing her dress with ease.

He stared in awe and anticipation as Bulma clawed at her own bra, heaving mounds of breasts toppling out of it. She was shimmying out of her underwear when Vegeta himself remembered to undress. He slid out of the spandex-like shorts and stared down at her, completely bared. "Do you want this." he bit out suddenly. Even if all signs pointed to yes he knew there was no turning back after this. He felt shivers again as Bulma looked up and down his body, her own glorious one basking in nakedness. "Vegeta- I _need it_." Without another word Vegeta dove in, descending into passion and madness never felt before.

He stared at her sleeping form, his stomach heavy with many thoughts. She had performed better than he had ever hoped. She had kept up with him through the entire passionate act and that was why she was so exhausted now. He touched her sleeping face, so fragile... So beautiful. '_I could kill her in an instant!'_ He thought after a while. He never would. They had bonded way before they had even had sex. His dependency on the girl frightened him. He had never needed anyone before, why now? Feeling slightly sick he stumbled out of the bed and to his own room before that bond could grow anymore.

* * *

"Bulma-chan?" The turquoise haired woman beamed at her Brunette friend. She cautiously dipped her feet in the chilled pool and sighed as she tied a red bandana around her curly, blue hair. "Yes Chi Chi?" "I said thank you for having me... Also you look _fabulous._" Bulma blushed slightly, looking at her retro red polka dot bikini. "Arigatou, Chi Chi. You look great too, you have to keep that bathing suit!" It was Chi Chi's turn to blush as she looked at the dark blue one piece Bulma had lent her. "Who, me?! Oh no. With Gohan and Goku to look after I never train or exercise-" "Whatever you're doing works." Chi Chi smiled warmly as she leaned back on the lawn chair.

The two woman sat in a warm bliss, just enjoying the bright sun and the gentle wind. Chi Chi spoke again lazily. "I'm really glad for you and Yamcha- I mean not _glad_ you broke up but glad you two decided to figure things out. You were together a long time, I guess the relationship could only go one of two ways." Bulma grimaced, looking into the pool. "Yeah, you're right. What we did was best and he's still one of my best friends." Chi Chi was silent for a moment before speaking. "And you still young too, so you're in a good position. I'm no relationship expert and my first boyfriend is my husband, but-" Chi Chi leaned in closer to Bulma. "But just make good decisions, Bulma. I don't know if rebounding with Vegeta-" "WHAT?!" Bulma let out a nervous squeal as she faced the other woman. "Ch-Chi Chi where are you getting that?" Bulma fiddled with her hair nervously. Both parties had been silent about the frequently occurring trysts since her breakup with Yamcha.

Chi Chi gave a sly smile. "As flattering as it would be, Vegeta sure isn't looking at me." Bulma slowly changed her look to the Saiyan in the distance, glaring at her unrivaled want and longing. Bulma blushed instantly, he had never been so forthcoming about her lust for her. Bulma looked back into Chi Chi's dark eyes before Goku's appearance surprised them both. "Oi, uh Goku! Here to swim?" Bulma asked with a nervous giggle. He smiled, turning to Chi Chi with his mouth agape. "Gee Chi Chi... You look really nice." Chi Chi was now blushing furiously. "Son Goku..." He picked his wife up with ease and swung her around. "Why don't you come home?" There was a quality to Goku's voice in that moment that made even Bulma blush. Chi Chi turned slyly away, her eyes shut. "Son _Goku_..." Bulma sent her friend a wink. "Keep it, Chi Chi." She gave her friend a wave as Goku wasted no time to hoist her home.

Bulma sat alone for a while, her heart gently aching. She had seen lust and want in Vegeta's but never such a warm expression. Was he capable of it? Would he feel it for her? Lost in her thoughts Bulma started inside, absent mindedly hugging herself. She hadn't noticed the Saiyan in pursuit of her until he was upon her, kissing her neck and caressing her body. Like their arguments, sex too was a competition. Who could lure the other away from their own devices, who could win sex. They had sex seven times total in the past few weeks with Bulma up one to Vegeta, and he had been intending to satisfy himself and even the score.

Bulma gave into his will easily, letting him carry her to the bed and undress her. He watched her as he bared himself, as his hands roved her body, as he traced her outline with kisses but her eyes were cloudy. Unfocused. She wasn't _there._ He stopped, eyeing her with scrutiny. "Since when can I not satisfy you?" His voice was harsh, his face pained. Bulma sat up slightly, her eyes dewy with tears. "Vegeta- Do you like me?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Where had this revelation come from? Up until then they had been having fun conquering one another with wits and sex, now she wanted to be 'liked'. Vegeta shifted uncomfortably. "I'm fucking you, aren't I? Is that not enough?" He could tell by her following tears that it certainly was not. He felt uncomfortable as she wept. Vegeta had never been comforted before in his life, how did he comfort this human woman.

That's when it became apparent the current arrangement wasn't going to work. He could survive on blood, sweat, and sex. Bulma, being the complex creature she was, required far more. Grimacing he reached out and touched her face gently. Bulma paused, looking into the unreadable expression on the Saiyan's face. "That's not what this is." He began as he stood and turned away from her. Bulma watched as Vegeta approached the doorway. "If you are looking for what Kakarot and his woman have-" At that he turned from her. "You'll need to look elsewhere." He was gone. Bulma's room was silent. "There, he had admitted it. It was sex. Bulma had enjoyed it but she was ready to move from puppy love, to lust, on to a real relationship. She was ready to leave that primal relationship behind. At least, that's what she thought as she hugged the covers to her chest and cried the rest of the day.

* * *

A.N: Who is Vegeta trying to fool?


	4. Eighth Time's A Charm

Could they ever resist each other?

* * *

Vegeta was undeniably more tense and grumpy in the coming weeks. Since he had ended his very physical relationship with Bulma he had no release, no peace of mind. He could only train. As much as he tried to fool himself it simply wasn't enough. Not after a few weeks of passion. But the Saiyan royalty was far too proud o admit he may have harbored warm feelings for his house mate. Adoration. After his rejection she barely acknowledged him at all. Her cheerful disposition eventually returned but there was no fire lit in her eyes. At least, no longer for Vegeta. She smiled at him. She cooked food, she fixed the gravity room. But she never spent more than a few moments in his presence. Had he really disgusted her so?

Even Vegeta's most vicious goading couldn't spark an argument between the two. He glared at the dining room table as she placed a heaping plate of food in front of him. It smelled delicious but he scoffed. "It smells like shit. I'm sure it tastes like it too." Bulma was humming, barely listening as she tidied up the kitchen. "My mom says she's more than happy to teach you to cook, Vegeta. You're smart and more than capable." Vegeta slammed his fist indignantly. "Why should _I_ have to cook? How have you forgotten that I am a being of royalty?" "Vegeta, you're a guest in this house but you're not _my_ royalty. I already do a lot for you." Those were normal fighting words but Bulma said them with a heavy air of indifference.

Vegeta stood in a fluid motion and quickly grabbed the woman's arm. His face in a pained frown, he glared at her. "We no longer have sex but you can at least treat me like- like-" "A friend?" Vegeta dropped her tiny arm and just stared. "Are you asking to be my friend?" Vegeta snarled at this, backing away from Bulma all together. "I'm not asking for anything except for you to stop acting like a moron." Vegeta had already bared too much. He wanted something from Bulma but he didn't know what. He not only missed the sex but... Her companionship as well? He had already established that he could never fulfill her expectations as a mate so the point was moot. He turned away from her, facing his food as she left the room.

Vegeta could sense it, she was off seeing some other hopeful mate, a piteous human. He had no interest in marrying her and playing husband but a seed of jealousy had taken root and blossomed in his gut._ 'No sorry ningen bastard could hold a candle to me!'_ He thought sourly as he tossed the plate into the sink. He could never hold a candle to Kakarot and now he couldn't hold a candle to whoever he was. Vegeta had made a mistake getting mixed in with the blue haired woman, he was now more distraught and confused than ever before.

* * *

Later, after a particularly brutal training session Vegeta limped back inside to see Bulma freshening up and looking to be on her way out. He sneered at her as she fixed her makeup and smoothed out her dress. Navy. Short. He remembered it fondly, he remembered hiking it up soft, silky thighs... "Vegeta?" His dark eyes snapped to her direction, narrowed and annoyed. "I'll be just a little while, if you're wondering." "Like I care. Stay gone." Bulma frowned at the sentence and turned and exited without a word. Vegeta just stared at the door for a long while as though she would come back. Minutes passed and he retreated to his bedroom. He laid on his bed and simply existed. He barely thought, just laid. What else was there to do. He glanced at a clock before he realized hours had past. Whole hours and yet he's never heard the door open and shut. _"I'll be just a little while..." _

Vegeta began to feel another fairly foreign feeling; fear. Bulma was not on time A small woman out by herself, Vegeta knew there was a multitude of things that could've happened to her. He swallowed hard and ignored the morbid thoughts. He crept into the dark, undisturbed living room and waited. He tried to focus on her minuscule ki but he felt so disconnected from her as of late he couldn't locate it. "Shit.." he grumbled to himself. He paced the hallways. He sat on a chair. He simply waited. His dark eyes darted to the clock which now displayed '2:30 am'.

"Why am I here? I could be sleeping. Why do I insist on seeing that she made it home alright... How can I even care for that soft, weak, human?" _'Because she's weak. Because she needs you. Because she's always been there for you.'_ Vegeta's thoughts mocked him. Deep down, maybe he had all of the answers. His actions certainly said a lot about how he felt as he waited diligently for her.

Thunder groaned in the sky above Capsule Corp, sheets of rain hurdling onto the ceiling. Vegeta patiently waited, posted in front of the door. Finally, at around 3 am the door knob began to jiggle. Vegeta felt himself exhale as a very wet and frazzled Bulma stumbled through the door. "Tch" Vegeta rushed forward, bracing the petite woman's shoulders as he peered over her for injuries. After a few moments he realized Bulma was actually crying in addition to the rain. She was trembling- soaking wet and one of the sleeves of her dress was ripped and dangling precariously off her shoulder. Vegeta took off his dry tank top and draped it on the wet girl as he set her down.

"Why do you cry? What's happened?" He waited with baited breath as Bulma struggled to compose herself. No matter how hard she tried her breath wouldn't stop hitching. "I've been seeing someone. He-H took me back to his place and suggested we have sex but... It just... It didn't feel right. I didn't want to have sex with- Not you!" Vegeta stared, his dark eyes saucer wide. Bulma's sudden pledge of loyalty baffled and winded him. Bulma flicked a few stray tears from her blotchy face. "I know, stupid right?" Vegeta said nothing as he stared at the wet woman in front of him. "He just... He had had a bit to drink and he got a little rough, that's al-" Vegeta's voice cut into Bulma's dismissal. "It's_ not_ all. What'd he do to you?" Bulma hugged her self tightly, fiddling with her busted dress strap. "Nothing, really. He just got a little rough and tugged on my dress. It's okay, I'm okay." Vegeta glared, his face hard and set.

"I.. I won't be seeing him anymore." That point Vegeta had concluded himself. In a quick motion before he rethought it he crushed Bulma to him in an embrace. "It takes a creature of no honor to try to force their way with you. On your word I'll kill him." Bulma felt her face grow hot. Vegeta was offering to kill for her. Bulma pulled apart from the embrace and searched the alien for a shred of hope. "Vegeta, I don't want to have sex with anyone but you. Not Yamcha- not anyone!" Vegeta stared down at the girl, clearly unsure of what to think or feel. "This has to mean... I, I love you. It's not just sex, I find you interesting. I tried so hard to distance myself from you but it's no use. When you show just a glimpse of yourself... I'm fascinated. You fascinate me. I want to spend my time with you, love you, make you happy Vegeta... I know it was only sex for you but I had-"

"Stop." There was a deep emotion in Vegeta's words that Bulma couldn't quite place. "Do not speak for me." Bulma couldn't tell exactly where the conversation was gonna go. "Onna, on my home planet mates were determined by strength and skill, and cunning. These things made for good mating circumstances. Many mates came to agreements and great understandings but love... Was few and far between." He grabbed Bulma's tiny wrist in a gentle but firm grip. "I've never experienced 'love' before. I can't even fathom it." Bulma felt her heart begin to break. She watched the Saiyan as he struggled to compose his words. "But I don't want other men to touch you. I don't want you to be hurt. I want you to always be okay, to always be here." Bulma felt her stomach flip as the man leaned in to kiss her, a passionate kiss full of feeling different than any time they had had sex. Vegeta pulled apart, his face pleading. "I turn you away because I don't see how I can measure to the human ideal of a mate. But I can try."

Bulma laid her head on his strong chest with her eyes closed in bliss. Vegeta squeezed her back and rested his chin on her head. "Bulma-" He breathed. "I can show you better than I could ever put to words." In a quick motion he had scooped the wet girl in a bridal style hold. They were in her bedroom once again and he gently pulled his damp tank top off of her. Staring into Vegeta's eyes, Bulma removed her dress and continued undressing. Vegeta was naked in a smooth instant and he was looking down on Bulma's naked body. "Let me take you." Vegeta's voice was husky with want and many other emotions. Bulma thought back to the first time they had ever had sex. _'Do you want this.' _It seemed so different now. It was like a whole new proposition. Bulma nodded dumbly and Vegeta slowly descended on her.

He pulled her into a sitting position and she gasped slight as she felt him inside her. She felt so warm. It was as if the same energy flowed through them both. Vegeta pressed her body closed to his as he held her, making love as though he'd lose her. Bulma had never felt anything like it. It was the most intimate with someone she had ever felt, even Yamcha. Perhaps what she and Vegeta had done before was sex, but this was actually mating. No performances, it was a soft and sacred act driven by emotion not lust. Bulma closed her eyes and let the sensation take her somewhere she'd never been.

* * *

That was lucky number eight, the eighth time they'd had sex. Points didn't matter. The score didn't matter. Vegeta had taken and accepted Bulma as his mate. They were bonded and for a brief moment in time, they were one. Vegeta laid beside a satisfied and sleeping Bulma with a smirk. Perhaps he had underestimated himself. Perhaps he was capable of far more than he'd ever imagined. Vegeta could mate a human and be the same Vegeta he'd always been, it'd just take work. He had laid everything out in the open and she had accepted. He had bared everything he had. He bared more than he ever knew he could. And everything, yet again, was about to change.

* * *

A.N: What could POSSIBLY change things even more?


	5. Interlude: Shattered

Can a Saiyan change his ways?

* * *

Androids. The words haunted Vegeta's thoughts as he stared at faceless enemies in the Gravity Room. His mind had been swimming in the past few weeks since he'd mated Bulma. This wasn't a fight about pride, he now had something he had to protect. Wanted to protect. That and surpassing Goku were his goals. Still, even with something to fully fight for he couldn't focus. Her ki was intoxicating. Her tender hands, warm body... Vegeta's mind wandered too far and the Gravity Room punished him for it. He slammed hard into the ground, his chest raw from a blast. His teeth gritting, Vegeta barked out a command. "End SIMULATION!" The red glow of the chamber lifted and Vegeta stood quickly in normal gravity. "Shit." he grunted, wiping sweat and blood from his mouth.

He had been continuing on like this for weeks. Bulma made him happy. Bulma satisfied him. But she was pulling his mind out of the game. He couldn't fight the compulsions to check on her. It was if he was worried about something but had no idea what. He crept into the surrounding darkness outside of the Gravity Chamber and into the house in silence. He hovered into her room and stared. She was sleeping soundly, perfect fine. Vegeta was becoming annoyed by this new found attachment. His intuition had been trying to tell him something for weeks to no avail. He sat down quietly and continued staring. Compulsively he reached out and rested a hand softly on her stomach, and that was when he felt it. It was faint but he detected another ki.

He jumped up, almost startling the sleeping girl as his mind whirled with realization. Bulma was pregnant. Vegeta was in disbelief for a moment until he remembered all of the passionate sex they'd be having. How hadn't she gotten pregnant sooner? Few things struck fear in the Saiyan's heart, but this was among them. He barely remembered his own father, besides the fact that he had at least respected him at some point. Frieza and Nappa were the closest things to guardians Vegeta ever had and he certainly had no interest in rearing a child to be just like _him_.

Vegeta hurried out of the room, his head spinning. How had he been so careless? He was finally coming to terms with emotions he had ignored for years and now he'd have to deal with an offspring? It was too much for the Saiyan to take. How could he juggle this apparent family and training to save the pathetic earth they all lived on?

* * *

There were two things Bulma was beginning to notice. Her 'mate', who had begun showing signs of progress and emotional growth was now regressing to worse than he ever was. He was distant. He was cold. He all but ignored her. What was the cause of his apparent disinterest? In addition to Vegeta's plight Bulma had her own; She was nauseous 50% of the time. It was debilitating. She was crawling from her bed at all hours of the night and morning retching her brains out. Fortunately and unfortunately Vegeta was seldom there so he couldn't be disturbed. It seemed like things were falling apart as soon as they had come together.

Bulma glared at her mate with determination as he finished his meal and prepared to resume training. "Vegeta!" He winced slightly as she approached, a pout on her face. "Vegeta, you haven't been to bed in for days. You've trained a lot. Come to bed with me." Her voice was pleading, she looked exhausted. _'How can she be so unaware?'_ Vegeta thought to himself as he looked her over. He turned away from her. "Ningen, I've got training to do." He was surprised to feel her tiny hand on his wrist. "Vegeta, mating me is not a sometimes commitment! You train 24/7 damn it! I matter too!" Vegeta whipped around to face her, his hand now gripping her arm. "Bulma, if I am not strong enough for the oncoming Android onslaught there will be _nothing_. No capsule corp. No 'going to bed'. No Earth." He glared at her before dropped her arm and setting off outside. Bulma let out a defeated sigh. It was all she could do.

She went to bed soon after, feeling completely and emotionally drained. A terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach woke her up. Not nausea just a terrible dread. Was Vegeta okay? Determined to find that answer for her peace of mind Bulma quickly dressed and set out to the Gravity Room. Vegeta however was in her lab rummaging through her things. She watched him for a while in silence. He had to have known she was there. "Go to bed." he barked without facing her as he eyed a capsule. Bulma frowned. "Just what are you doing?" Vegeta sneered. "What do you think? I'm leaving. I have to train somewhere without limitations." Bulma was infuriated at this. "_Limitations_? You've got the best equipment you can find, buddy! Where could you go that's better?"

Vegeta seemed to choose to ignore her current tangent, angering her even more. "_Vegeta_." Bulma hissed as she stalked toward him. At this, he turned around. "Calm down." His voice wasn't raised but it was definitely an order. Bulma cocked an eyebrow. _'The nerve of this guy!'_ "I'll calm down when you stop being an ass!" With a hint of pleading in his eyes he continued. "Bulma, you have to take care of yourself. _And it._" He jabbed a finger in the direction of stomach and Bulma just stared. "It..?." Vegeta said nothing else as he grabbed another capsule.

_'The fatigue... The sickness... Kami help me, I'm PREGNANT?!' _Bulma was trembling at the realization. She was pregnant. With a half Saiyan. By Vegeta. Her mind was whirling and she knew she needed him now more than ever. Bulma tried to talk but her tongue felt too thick. "Vegeta..." she began as the man stalked past her. _'If I'm going to get any training done... I have to sever this bond temporarily in any way I can.'_ "V-Vegeta..." "I'm leaving." Was all he said. "VEGETA. Please- Please don't leave me!" He didn't look back, he couldn't. He had to go. To train miles, and miles away from this distraction. His Family. His future.

Bulma just watched. But she didn't move. She couldn't follow, his rejection had left her paralyzed. Shattered.


	6. Longing

Is Bulma still his?

* * *

Seven long months had kept Vegeta way from Bulma. Ironically she was partially responsible for Vegeta even ascending. Goku had told him once a great personal loss had allowed him to ascend, and that maybe Vegeta needed something to care for too. Vegeta had scoffed at the time. He only cared about surpassing Goku and all who opposed him. Now as he neared the familiar compound he knew he had far more to be concerned with.

His stomach dropped as he remembered his violent dream. Bulma's death at the hands of the androids, a mere taunt towards him. Vegeta had awoken in a cold sweat a Super Saiyan. Despite the barbaric training it had all come full circle. It was because of Bulma, he needed her. His entire being ached for her. She had been all he thought about, all he dreamt about and he'd been without her long enough. He crept silently in the night as he slipped inside like he always had. He listened for a moment. He heard the gentle clanking off in the direction of Bulma's lab. He could scold her, even seven months pregnant she was attempting to work.

He stood in the doorway in silence. She was plump. Round. Full with his growing seed. Her hair was an even more vibrant shade of blue than he could've ever remembered, styled a bouncy bob that came to her chin. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he finally saw her, safe and sound. In her fervor she still hadn't noticed him. He had meant to mull over his words but they spilled out so easily. "Aren't you too fat to work?" He heard the clatter of a tool on the floor as her whole body tensed. Slowly she turned to face the Saiyan, who was tattered and dirty, like after every training session. This one had just been seven months long.

A tiny gasp escaped her full lips as she just stared, her whole body rocketing through a large cycle of emotions. Vegeta noticed them all, the surprise, the anger, and the slight relief. His cocky grin didn't falter. Bulma looked just as good if not even better in pregnancy. He longed for her swollen breasts, her glowing skin, for her! Her eyes were still wide with shock as he edged closer. "I'm done with capsule food- I could use a real meal." About a beat after that sentence Vegeta dodged a wrench which had been thrown at him.

Bulma was seething now, a venomous scowl on her face, her breaths coming out in dangerous little growls. "_Vegeta_..." she hissed, her plump body beginning to tremble. Vegeta wasn't too worried, the last time she had thrown things at him they had had wild sex. He edged a little closer and she hurled something else at him. He dodged with ease. "Stay away from me!" She cried out angrily, tears forming in turquoise eyes. Vegeta frowned a little. "I know you'r-" "You _know_? You know _nothing!_" Bulma's voice was carrying far as she continued on, her finger pointed at the Saiyan in question.

She was now approaching him, her eyes narrowed. "You show up here asking for a _meal_? After you all but say you didn't want me or our baby-" Vegeta interjected quickly, his eyes burning into hers. "I never said I didn't want you." He stated seriously, his face set with determination. Bulma's hand rose with a quick fury and met with Vegeta's face. "Your absence said _more than you ever could_!" She raised her hand again but Vegeta caught it with gentle ease. "Woman..." He began but Bulma's voice cut into his. "My name is BULMA!" He had never seen the woman so angry. She should have known by now that 'woman' was more or less a term of endearment from the Saiyan, but perhaps not after a seven month absence. He studied her intently, her ki was rocketing. It was far higher than any pregnant woman's should be. Concern rising, Vegeta eyed Bulma. "You should cal-" "Don't you _start_ with me, Vegeta-" Bulma began but she doubled over suddenly, clutching her swollen belly. Her forehead was riddled with sweat as she took in a sharp breath.

Swiftly, she felt herself being lowered into a seat. Vegeta wiped her forehead tenderly as he looked the tired woman over. "You're throwing the baby into a fit. Please." A quiet pleading in Vegeta's voice seemed to calm Bulma down. As she sighed and took in another deep breath, she looked to the floor. "Since when has it become convenient to care about the baby or I?" Her voice was calm now. The anger and accusation had bled out of it, overrun with fatigue and uncertainty. Vegeta caught on to her wrist again and made her face him. "I never-"

"Bulma! Are you-" Vegeta turned quickly to see a scar faced, low level fighter in the door way. A growl rose in his throat without him knowing. What was he even doing here? "Vegeta." Vegeta turned his nose at him before facing Bulma once more. "I'll never understand why such a weak person assumes they have the right to address royalty." He sneered. Yamcha had moved completely into the room now, clad in loose pants and a tank top. "Some royalty you are, abandoning your pregnant wife." The words cut like a blazing knife and it took all restraint Vegeta had to not pummel the Z fighter. His eyes snapped to him wrathfully, his teeth bared. "_I am here now, aren't I?_" "Who's been here actually looking after her while you were god knows where? Was it boring in space, have you come back to just antagonize Bulma?"

Vegeta felt his own ki rising despite trying to remain remotely level headed. Yamcha sensed it too but he cared too much about Bulma to just back down. With a whimper Bulma spoke. "Please, stop." Her voice was quiet and tired but stole both men's attention. She stood shakily, looking at them both with pleading eyes. "Please, no more fighting. Yamcha." She turned to face the dark haired human. "I'm okay, I don't need protecting from Vegeta... I can talk to him myself." "-But." Bulma's look was soft, but final. With a hard sigh and a final look Yamcha disappeared again.

She turned to face her mate again, who's face was screwing in a look of disapproval and disappointment. "Did you flee back to him in my absence?" Vegeta bit out, his dark eyes looking away from her. Bulma reached out and turned Vegeta's face towards her. "No, Vegeta. He's here as a friend. Maybe... He wants more but he's just been here helping me with the pregnancy. It's been really hard-" Bulma's voice cracked a little here and Vegeta felt it tug at his stomach. "You were all I dreamt about and longed for. I didn't leave because I didn't care. I have to protect you and our child from the Androids! I _have_ to be strong enough and I wanted to unleash my full power."

Bulma looked into dark eyes before going close to him in an embrace. Vegeta sighed and wrapped large arms around her. "I did it." He said after a while. He felt her shift in his grasp. "I never doubted that, baka." He smirked to himself. He had certainly picked a mate. He looked away from her, his cheeks burning. "Bulma-" he started. "I'm... Sorry." It came out a little awkward but Bulma could see he meant it. It was clear Vegeta had never said sorry very often if at all, but that made it even more special. He looked at Bulma, seeing the fatigue evident in her frame. "Rest. To bed with you. No more fooling around, I'm back." Bulma rolled her eyes but she couldn't contest it. She was exhausted. She giggled slightly to herself as she felt her feet being lifted and in a few moments being placed in her soft bed.

She laid completely still for a while as Vegeta massaged the tension out of her muscles. Her eyes half lidded, she turned to him as her lip quivered. "Vegeta..." She began. He gave a soft grunt in response. "The only condition is if you comeback, you have to stay. You can't just leave me again." Vegeta sat in silence on the end of the bed but he squeezed her hand in reassurance. That allowed Bulma to finally fall asleep. The Prince of All Saiyan's was too wired to sleep, however. He slipped down the hall and found the other house mate in the kitchen, apparently cooking. He sneered at him as his whole body posture changed. Yamcha slammed a spoon down and turned to face the short Saiyan.

"You don't deserve her." Came the low statement. This only garnered a throaty chuckle from the Saiyan who's dangerous smirk landed on Yamcha. "And I suppose you do? If you deserved her you'd have her." "You only care about yourself! How can you truly say you care about someone when you abandoned them for months on end?" Vegeta's smirk had fallen and a look of disgust replaced it. He jabbed a finger into Yamcha's chest, who stiffened. "The only person I owe an explanation to is her, and she has one." His words with extremely sharp, but Yamcha pressed on. "When this all comes falling down again, I'll be the one who's there for her. Like _always._" Vegeta just snickered at this, eyeing Yamcha slyly. "You are a fool to want what you cannot have. Like many other battles,_ Yamcha-_" Vegeta began as he turned away. "This one too you shall lose."

* * *

A.N: Bulma and Yamcha stayed good friends, I wonder if her ever truly contested her relationship with Vegeta?


End file.
